Art Of Love
by springjasmine91
Summary: This is a story of Troy and Gabriella and how they survive love, heartbreak,loss and surprises as they lived together as a couple. Come and look inside and see. There will be a surprise waiting for the both of them. Troyella!
1. Trailer

ART OF LOVE

This is a story about Troy and Gabriella

_Showing Troy and Gabriella happy _

How their love bloomed

_Showing Troy and Gabriella watching a movie on the couch_

How they experience heartbreak

_Showing Gabriella crying behind the door and Troy begging her to let _

_him in_

See how they fight

_Showing the two of the arguing in the kitchen and Troy threw the vase across the room and smashed on the wall behind them_

And them making up

_Showing Troy begging her on his knees to forgive him_

Will their love ever be the same again after a really big mistake Troy had done?

_Showing him leaving her crying her eyes out as she touched her stomach_

Will they ever be reunited again?

Read to find out now.

Coming to screens near you

Art of Love

Starring

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson

And introducing

Miley Cyrus as Alicia Daniella Bolton

AN: Hey guys. So? what do you think? Its gonna be an interesting story i can tell u tht! will be updating da first chapter soon! oh and few songs will be put. i'll tell u which one is which by the end of the chapter. Okay. So tell me wht u think of the trailer and i'll update soon ASAP! Okay guys! Ciao my pretties! LOL!

ranimohd91


	2. Troy and Gabriella's Love Story

Chapter 1- Troy and Gabriella's Love Story

Troy Bolton and Gabriella are in love. They've been in love ever since that day they've first met at the ski lodge in Colorado at New Year's Eve. The night they sang together.

Now, they've graduated from college and working in separate places. Troy is now a recording artist, and he's currently recording his third album. Meanwhile Gabriella is a school teacher at a very prestigious High School in Manhattan. They both lived in a two bedroom studio apartment where they lived a normal life as a couple.

By day, they would do the usual routine; wake up, had breakfast together, go to work separate ways, come home in the evening, have dinner together and go to sleep. Its been going on for months on end. They would constantly spent time together as much as possible by going on dinner dates, parties and events. One particular event causes them to get into a really bad fight.

It was a Christmas party (AN: for those who's gonna Christmas. Just wanna wish you happy early Christmas. Just in case I forgot) at Sharpay Evans apartment. Their friends were all there. Taylor and Chad who are married for about a year now, Kelsi and Ryan who are still dating, Martha and Jason who is engaged and Zeke came along too with them. It was really a festive event for all of them as they consume alcohol and partied all night long.

Troy was partying hard until he woke up the next morning having a major hungover surprised that he was naked and the girl beside him isn't his girlfriend. He turned the blond girl and sees Sharpay sleeping her hair all over her face. He was surprised.

He quickly gathered his clothes from the floor and got dressed and drove home to see the apartment door locked. "Gabriella?" he called out "Are you in there? Let me in" and then he heard it, a muffled cry from behind the closed door. "How could you Troy, after all that we've been through, you cheated on me with my own best friend. I hate you" and he heard her cry. "Baby. I'm sorry. I just didn't know it would happen." Knocking on the door again "Baby, please let me in. Please?" and he heard her sobbing. Then he started singing

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did you say

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

(Jason Derulo)

Mmmm that it´s all for the best

of course it is

[Verse 1]

I was so wrong for so long

Only tryin´ to please myself (myself)

Girl I was caught up in her lust

When I don´t really want no one else

So no I know I should of treated you better

But me and you were meant to last forever

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

(oh!)

[Chorus]

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn´t know what to do

But when I become a star we´ll be living so large

I´ll do anything for you

So tell me girl

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Mmmm that it´s all for the best?

of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (whatcha say)

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

[Verse 2]

How could I live with myself

Knowing that I let our love go (love go)

And ooh what I do with one chance

I just gotta let you know....

I know what I did wasn´t clever

But me and you we´re meant to be together

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

[Chorus]

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn´t know what to do

But when I become a star we´ll be living so large

I´ll do anything for you

So tell me girl

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (Whatcha say)

Mmmm that it´s all for the best?

of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (whatcha say)

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

[Bridge]

Girl tell me what to say I (say I)

I don´t want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin´

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I really need you in my life

Cuz things ain´t right girl

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I don´t want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin´

Tell me tell me what to say I (say I)

I really need you in my life

Cuz things ain´t right.....

[Chorus]

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out

I just didn´t know what to do (i just didn't know what to do)

But when I become a star we´ll be living so large

I´ll do anything for you

So baby whatcha say!.........

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Mmmm that it´s all for the best

of course it is

Mmmm whatcha say

Ooh that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say

Whatcha say (whatcha say)

wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

After the song, Gabriella slowly opened the door and sees Troy , his eyes red from crying and regret. "Oh, Troy" she said as she hugged him and he said "Gabi, I'm sorry for hurting. I promise I won't do it again" and engulfed her deep into his chest where they shared a warm hug in the hallway glad their relationship isn't over.

Everything went back to normal as they spent a lot of time like they used to. They shared New Year's Eve in Colorado with Taylor and Chad who saw them sing together the same song they sang years before.

Time passes them by and now its Valentine's Day. Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay went shopping to buy gifts for the men. Gabriella went in Victoria Secret (AN: ooh la la) and bought a sexy lingerie for Troy. When she got home she got a surprise of her life. The whole apartment was full of roses in vases and Troy was waiting for her anxiously with a black suit on as he said "Happy Valentine's day Gabi!"

She gasped and said "OMG Troy! This is wonderful! Thank you" and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she stopped kissing him, and said "Wait right there" and ran into the room and quickly wore the lingerie under a sexy nightgown and went back to him "Okay Troy. Come in the room please" and when he was at the door, she opened her nightgown revealing her sexy lingerie and Troy feeling very turned on went to Gabriella and kissed her passionately. That night, was the most passionate night they've ever experience as they make love twice on the bed and once on the couch in their bedroom. Before slipping into deep slumber Troy said to Gabriella "Happy Valentine's Day baby" and kissed Gabriella's forehead before closing his eyes and went to sleep. It was really a thoughtful Valentine for the both of them.

A days later, Gabriella was all alone in the apartment. Troy told her a few days before that he'll be in California for a couple of weeks. She missed him so much. She was on the couch snuggled up in one of his sweatshirts waiting for him to call her. He'd promised he'll call. Gabriella waited a few minutes, but to her dismay no calls from him. She gave him a voice message. "Hey, uhmm. Its me. Just wonderin if you're okay. Please call me back. I missed you" and flip her phone. Then she started to walk to the window and see the streets down below and started singing

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

In California. Troy listened to the voicemail after the press conference. Then he sang

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Gabriella then sang

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

And together they sang at the same time

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Troy sang along in the plane as he was now on his way back to Manhattan, back to Gabriella.

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

Then Gabriella sang as she sat back down on the couch

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

And they sang the chorus again as Troy was walking in the pavement towards the apartment while Gabriella went to the cabinet where there's many pictures of the both of them together over the years

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Troy opened the door and sees Gabriella who was now sitting on the couch and hugged her as the sang the last part together.

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

"Troy! I missed you" she said as they now hugged each other "I missed you too baby girl" and he carried her to the bedroom where they make love after what seems like forever without each other, eventhough its just a couple of days but their love are forever.

For the next couple of weeks Gabriella felt sick and her period had been strangely late. She went to the clinic and did the test and when she got the test results, turns out she's 2 weeks pregnant. She was excited. She decided to buy a pregnancy test to share him the good news. She stopped by at K-Mart and bought a box of pregnancy test. She walked home happily thinking about the growing person inside of her.

When she arrived home, she'd expect him to be home but he wasn't. Gabriella saw a note on the kitchen counter "Gabi, I had to leave. My manager had something on for me. Will be back late. Don't wait up for me okay baby. Love you. Troy" she almost cried.

But then she suck it up and had an idea. She did the pregnancy test and wrapped it together with the box and placed it carefully on the coffee table, turned on the TV and watched a movie.

After about a couple of hours later, she heard the door opened and closes as Troy came in and kissed her cheek "Hey baby. How was your day?" and Gabriella said "It's good. Been watching re-runs all afternoon. What about you? What did your manager want?" and held his hand as she stole glances at the small box in beside them. "Well, I had a press conference at the Mall today. Way crowded. But I am glad I'm back. So tiring" he said as he puts his arms on his head. Then he turned towards the direction of the coffee table and saw the small box. He picked it up and ask "Hey what's this?" and Gabriella grinned as she said "Open it" and he unwrap the small box revealing a box of pregnancy test.

"Open it" she told him and he did and then he saw it "Your pregnant?" and Gabriella nodded "Yes! Aren't you excited? I know I am! We're going to be parents!" and smiled happily. Troy was dumbfounded. "What?!" The news was really surprising for him. "But, how?!" he ask her

"Well, know these passed few weeks I've been complaining I wasn't feeling very well and keep on vomiting? Well? This morning I went to the doctor's office and I found out that I am pregnant. Aren't you happy Troy?"

Troy shook his head and said "No. I'm not! I am so screwed. What am I gonna tell my manager about this. I could get fired. I'm sorry Gabriella. I can't do this." and Gabriella cried "So? That's it? You're breaking up with me? Huh Troy? Is that it? You're just gonna leave me like this?" and Troy said "What if I am. You're nothing to me anymore! I'm leaving!" and went in their bedroom and packed all his clothes and things in a three different luggages and was out the door leaving her alone and never coming back again.

Gabriella cried as the door slammed after him. She sobbed and curled up in a ball on the couch. Then she started singing.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

Gabriella sat crying and everywhere she goes memories flooded pass her as she walked around the city

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

She walked through Central Park and sat on one of the bench as she rubbed her growing tummy and sang

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

Ooohhh....

She walked home, decided its best she moved on and raised the baby herself all on her own without him by her side.

17 years later

A teenage girl was in her room listening to the music from her iPod. Her name is Alicia Daniella Montez or Gabriella would call her Danni. Her hair is curly like her mother but the face and eyes belong to the father.(AN: imagine Miley Cyrus) Gabriella wanted to cry whenever she sees her daughter giving her a puppy dog look as she wants permission to go out.

Today was Dani's 17th birthday. Gabriella decided to bake her daughter a birthday cake from scratch. Her favorite Chocolate Banana Sponge Cake. (AN: my family's personal favourite) Danni turned off her iPod from the iHome and sprinted outside towards the kitchen where Gabriella just finishing baking the cake and was about to ice the cake.

"Hi honey. Happy birthday!" Gabriella said as she wiped her hands on her apron and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Thank you Mom!" and then Danni's phone went off. She said "Hello?" and then screams were heard and the voices of Isabella Anne Danforth and Jennifer Michelle Baylor was heard through the phone as they both wished Danni "Happy Birthday babe!" and Danni smirked and said "Thanks guys!" and Danni went to the living room and chatted with her friends leaving Gabriella smirking as she watched her daughter that has the same resemblance of the father. She suddenly felt said and choked back a tear as she iced the cake and write Danni's name on the cake.

A few hours later, the friends, and family members of Gabriella arrived at the apartment and they celebrated Danni's 17th birthday. It was a very joyful day for Danni. They partied all night and in the morning Gabriella was exhausted as she and Danni cleaned up the apartment.

After they've cleaned up the two mother and daughter sat down on the couch and decided to watch a movie together. Danni took a bowl of popcorn from the microwave and gave it to her mom who was watching the movie not leaving the TV screen once. After the credit was rolling, Danni turned off the TV and faced her mom. She wanted to ask her mom this question for so long that she thinks it's the right time for it "Mom, can I ask you a question?" and Gabriella said "Sure honey. Anything" and then Danni ask her the question she would was afraid might come out anytime now. "Who is my dad?" and Gabriella sighed as she went to the cabinet and turned over the picture of Troy who was in his basketball uniform.

"This is your dad. His name is Troy Bolton" Gabriella explained as her daughter just stares at the picture of the man she saw on the picture frame. "Where is he mom?" and Gabriella said "I don't know honey." and then she told her daughter what happened 17 years ago when she told him the news. Danni was shocked too.

"So, he just leaves you like that. What an ass" Danni said and Gabriella glared at her daughter "Language Daniella" and Danni closed her mouth "Oops, sorry mom" and Gabriella sigh "Do you think he's ever gonna come back?" Danni ask her "I don't know Danni. I really don't know" and stood up and went in the kitchen "Well, I'm not sure about you but I'm hungry. What do you feel like eating honey?"

"Uhm, what about Chinese. Hadn't had that like forever." Danni said and Gabriella said "yeah, good idea!" and took the phone from the wall handle and dialled the Chinese Restaurant downtown and ordered some Chinese food. When the food arrived, they ate at the kitchen island in silence. When they're done, they cleaned up, threw away the boxes and headed to their bedroom. "Goodnight mom" Danni said "Goodnight Danni" Gabriella replied. That night, the two of them slept in deep slumber hoping for a brand new day.

For the next few weeks everything went back to normal. Danni went to school, Gabriella, quit the job as a teacher at the High School now worked at Julliard as a Music teacher. She enjoyed teaching the students Music. She didn't expect that one day someone from her pass will be coming back into her life once more.

It was a normal Summer's day. Gabriella was at home making lemonades when she heard the door open, expected Danni to come in the apartment but instead stood someone who broke her heart years ago. "Gabriella!" Troy called out and she popped out of the kitchen frowning "Oh, its you. What do you want?" Gabriella said too harshly but Troy just ignored her. "Gabriella! I'm sorry I left you. Its just that. I'm not ready yet. But now I am. Please forgive me Gabriella" kneeling down on his knees.

"No!" Gabriella said sternly "Why?" he ask her "Because" she said "You broke my heart" and stomped towards the kitchen and he followed her from behind. "Gabriella. Please. I regret leaving you. Please, please forgive me" he said pulling her to face him and she slapped him "You, Troy Bolton doesn't deserve to be forgiven. You've promise you won't hurt me. But you broke that promise when you left me alone and pregnant. Now 17 years later, you come back and ask for your forgive you? The answer is still no. Now get out of my house before I report you stalking me"

Gabriella warned and Troy who was defeated said "Fine. I'm going but I promise you Gabriella Montez I will find ways to ask for your forgiveness" and walked out of the apartment. A few minutes later, Danni came in the apartment looking rather confused as Gabriella who was sitting on the barstool cried her eyes out. "Mom, what happened?" and Gabriella said "He came back" and Danni ask "Who came back Mom?" and Gabriella said between sobs "Your dad, Troy. He's back." and once again Gabriella cried now bawling.

"Its alright mom. He's not here now. Come on. Lets sit down on the couch and watch a movie. Is that okay mom?" and Gabriella nodded. Together the two of them walked towards the couch and Danni quickly picked a movie "Twilight Saga: New Moon" Danni said and put in the CD in the DVD player. They watched the movie and when the credit was rolling Gabriella was now asleep. Danni decided not to wake her mom up. She went to the laundry room and found a clean blanket and wrapped her mom. She kissed her mom's cheek and went to her room where Danni decided to write a song. About an hour later, it started to rain and she mumbled "Perfect timing" and she started playing her guitar and started singing the song

When I'm lost

In the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way

When I'm scared

Losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around

And when I'm down

Your there

Pushing me to the top

Your always there giving me all you got

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For the love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

When I lose

The will to win

I just reach for you

And I can reach the sky again

I can do

Anything

Cause your love is so amazing

That your love inspires me

And when i need a friend

Your always on my side

Giving me faith

And taking me through the night

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For the love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

I turn to you

For the arms to be my shelter through all

The rain

For truth that will never change

For someone to lean on

For a heart i can rely on through anything

(you can rely on me)

For the world to

I can feel to...oh yeah

I turn to you

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For the love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

She then placed her guitar on the floor and settle down on the bed where Danni fell asleep and dream a dreamless dream.

For the next couple of days, Gabriella didn't go to work. Danni is worried for her. Her mom wouldn't even want to take a bite to eat and just lay peacefully on the couch moaning. Danni doesn't what to do. She just constantly take care of her mom whenever she can as soon as she got home from school.

Then Danni had a plan. She told her mom to go get ready and Gabriella followed. She went in her room and dialled "his" number and said "Hey Troy. Can you meet me at the park in five minutes, there's something I wanna talk about." and she nodded and flipped her phone.

Then Gabriella came out of her room dressed and brought her mom to Central park. There, they saw Troy sitting on one of the bench and they've approached him. Gabriella kept her head down low. "Troy. This is my mom." and the two of them was surprised "Troy?" Gabriella said "Gabriella?" Troy said and the two of the saw Danni smirking "Now, I'll be just across the park and when I come back I want you two to settle whatever fight you guys had. Okay. Bye" and ran off leaving Troy and Gabriella in a very awkward situation.

Gabriella slowly sat down on the bench. "Gabi?" he called "Hmm?" and sighed "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for being mad at you. Its stupid of me to leave you. Will you forgive me Gabi?" and for the first time in days, Gabriella smiled and said "Troy, I forgive you. I mean. Whatever's in the past let it all pass through us. Thank you Troy for coming back. I love you. And started singing as Troy smirked looking at Gabriella

I'm saying sorry in advance cos this won't always go to plan

Though we don't mean to take our love for granted

It's in our nature to forget what matters

Then Gabriella then started singing

How when the going is getting tough

And we're all about giving up

Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them

Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them

Troy continued singing

It ain't perfect, but it's worth it

And it's always getting better

Gabriella sang along after him as they held hands as they walked across the park to find their daughter.

It's gonna take some time to get it right

Together they sang the chorus

Cause I'm still learning the art of love

I'm still trying to not mess up

So whenever I stumble let me know

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out for me

Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

Troy sang the second verse never keeping his eyes off of Gabriella

If I forget to get the door

Remind you that you're beautiful

I know my detail requires more attention

If I ever hurt you it's not my intention

Gabriella smiled back and sang along

Cause we're gonna make our mistakes

Find out how much your heart can take

Cause we're gonna make our mistakes

Find out how much your heart can take

Together they sang the chorus as they sees Danni with her two best friends Bella Danforth and Jenny Baylor as they were on a park bench enjoying their ice-cream cone.

Cause I'm still learning the art of love

I'm still trying to not mess up

So whenever I stumble let me know

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out for me

Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

Sometimes I'm gonna miss

I'm still learning how to give

I'm not giving up

I'm still learning how to love

Learning how to love…

Learning how to love

They sang the chorus and walked towards their daughter who spotted them standing just across the park walking hand in hand

Cause I'm still learning the art of love

I'm still trying to not mess up

So whenever I stumble let me know

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out

You need to spell it out for me

Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

(The art of love)

Still learning (art of love)

Still learning (art of love)

Still learning (art of love)

Still trying to learn the art of love

Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)

Still learning (art of love)

I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning

Still learning (art of love)

Still learning (art of love)

Still learning (art of love)

The art art of love

They shared a kiss that felt like forever "I love you Troy Alexander Bolton. Forever and Ever" Gabriella whispered to him "I love you too Gabriella Anne Montez. Forever and Ever" he whispered back as Danni slowly approaches them "Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Are you guys okay?" and Troy said "Never been better" smiling as he kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Aww, you guys made up! Finally!" she said as she hugged her parents "I love you Mom and Dad!" and the three of them shared a threesome hug. It was the most beautiful moment for them after all as they walked slowly home. Now as a family.

Months has gone by now. Troy now works together with Gabriella at Julliard as a Vocal teacher for the students. Their relationship was getting better and better. In Danni's eyes she couldn't believe she has a real family now. Just like she wanted it to be. A normal family and her wish came true after all.

A few days ago, Troy proposed to Gabriella and she was super excited. They went out to dinner to celebrate. Danni was the one who heard the proposal. She wasn't eavesdropping but close. She saw her parents in the living room, he was on his knees and on his palm was a small box and there's a diamond ring on it. Danni couldn't help but smile as her parents hugged and kissed each other "I do" Gabriella yelled out and Danni's smile grew wider. She was now happy. She went back in her room and went back to her bed where she fell asleep, happy her parents are finally getting married. It was truly a love story for the two of them after all.

AN: hey guys. This is chapter 1. what do you think? Too long? well, chapter 1 done....next up chapter 2! wish me luck! oh and dun forget 2 R&R me! Ciao!

ranimohd91

p.s. the songs i put on this chapter are: Watcha' Say by Justin Derulo, No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown, What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts, I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera and Art of Love by Jordin Sparks and Guy Sebastian.


	3. The Wedding, Family and Summer Love

Chapter 2- The Wedding, Family and Summer Love

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Danni, Bella and Jenny decided to plan the happy couple. The reception room was booked, cake was made, dresses for the bride and also her bridesmaids were ready and the day was planned out perfectly.

Finally the day of wedding has arrived. Gabriella sees the hustling and bustling of caterers in the house and Sharpay giving orders where to place the flower arrangements. The dress she was wearing swayed along as she walked slowly in the room and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a Maggie Sottero strapless A-line court train lace satin lace up back wedding dress. Meanwhile Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Danni, Bella and Jenny wore their bridesmaids dresses. They wore a full-length strapless duchess dress with hand worked flower detail.

They were getting ready when Jack Bolton peaked out from behind the door and said "Gabriella. Its time." Gabriella nervously took Jack's arm and together they walked downstairs towards the garden where the ceremony will be held. The wedding band went on and the flower girl who is Troy's cousin Ella leaves behind a trail of flower petals as she goes. Then it was the bridesmaids turn to walked down the aisle. Then the song changes into a beautiful balad sung by 98 Degrees and its called "I Do (Cherish You). Gabriella couldn't help but grinned as she walked slowly down the aisle

All I am, all I'll be

Everything in this world

All that I'll ever need is in your eyes

Shining at me

Troy couldn't help but smile as Gabriella walked slowly towards him down the aisle with his dad. He thought to himself "Man, she's so beautiful" and couldn't get his eyes off of her.

When you smile I can feel

All my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine

And a thousand sensations seduce me cause I

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do.

In my world before you

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

'Til that day I found you

How you opened my life to a new paradise

In a world, torn by change

Still with all of my heart 'til my dying day

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do.

As the song was over, their eyes met; blue and brown together. They smiled and Gabriella finally arrived at the alter. His dad kisses Gabriella's cheek and handed the bouquet to Taylor who grinned happily.

The minister started the ceremony and the two of them couldn't take their eyes off of each other. As the ceremony finally comes to an end as they said their vows, place ring on each of their finger as the minister said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" and without further ado, Troy gave Gabriella a very passionate French kiss.

The guests clapped as cheered too, as they ran into the house now covered in rice and confetti. Troy and Gabriella went to the backyard where the reception is being held. They were greeted by their family members and friends. They've received many "Congratulations" from the guests as they walked towards the High Table.

They were continuously been greeted and congratulated by their close friends and family members too. The speeches was done. Chad being the honour of being Troy's best man, he raised his glass and said "To the happy couple" and drained the last of the champagne. Sharpay did her speech too and that made Gabriella have happy tears in her eyes. It was the moment of happiness and celebration for all of them. Finally it's the time they'd all been waiting for. Dancing for the first dance.

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to This I Promise You sung by N'Sync.

Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surround you,

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength,

I'll give you hope,

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call,

Was standing here all along..

And I will take

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never...

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word

I give you my heart (give you my heart)

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you..

This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)

When I hear you call

Without you in my life baby

I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no..)

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Ooh, I promise you...

I love you Gabriella Bolton. Forever and Ever." Troy whispered as the song comes to an end, I love you too Troy Bolton" and he leaned over and kissed Gabriella. They kissed a passionate kiss. Everyone around them was in awe at the newly-weds.

Afterwards, Troy and Danni shared a father daughter dance. They danced to the song "Dance With My Father" sung by Luther Van Dross. "I'm glad we're a family again daddy" Danni whispered as they slow-danced to the music. "I'm glad too and I'm glad I finally found you, sweetheart" and kissed his daughter's forehead. It was truly a wonderful day for the three of them.

After the ceremony was over, Troy and Gabriella quickly changed into a normal clothes and drove towards the airport where they'll be catching their plane to go for their honeymoon at the Bahamas.

They had a wonderful time at the Bahamas. Finally their honeymoon was coming to and end. On their last day, Gabriella wore a white tie strap maxi dress. She packed all her clothes carefully in her suitcase and take a chance to glare at Troy who was sunbathing outside at the balcony of their hotel suite. She had an idea. She went over to him and started to rub him . Troy who was falling asleep felt Gabriella's hand roaming his body and stop at as she felt him tensed up. She decided to kiss him and he return the kiss. He turned over towards her and wrapped his arms around her

"Babe, I love you" and nuzzled his nose on her shoulder blades. "Hmm, Troy?" Gabriella called "Hmm?" he said not opening his eyes. "I love you" and Troy whispered back "I love you too Gabi" and kissed her. "You complete me" Troy whispered and Gabriella smiled "You complete me too" Troy carried her to the bed and make love to her one last time before they go home. Home in Manhattan, home to their daughter.

The flight back to Manhattan was tiring. They spent the whole flight snuggling to each other. Finally they've finally arrived at the airport and when they got out, they drove home and surprised to see the family and friends greeting them. "Welcome Home" they yelled out and streamers came out from goodness knows where. Gabriella said "Oh my God! Guys!" and hugged Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha "Welcome Home Gabi!" they said. Troy greeted the men; Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason and they talked about the Lakers game this coming Friday. Finally after hours of celebration at the apartment everyone went home leaving Troy, Gabriella and Danni alone in the apartment.

After they'd cleaned up, Danni ask her mom who was watching a movie with her dad. "Mom dad, me and the girls are goin out. Tonight is our Girls Night Out!" she said excitedly. "Okay honey. don't be late" and Danni smiled happily before sprinting off into her bedroom and gotten herself ready. Troy and Gabriella sat down on the couch and continue watching a movie.

About 2 hours later, Danni came out of her bedroom wearing a ruffle charm blouse, matched with a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, and also with a pair of sleek patent pumps, and accessorize them with a puff heart charm necklace and a linear mesh earring. She held her cinched wristlet clutch before running out the door and yelled out "Bye mom and dad" and ran downstairs to see her boyfriend, Taylor (AN: He he…yeah….she does have a boyfriend and guess who he is) smiling as he was leaning on the hood of his car.

"Hey" he said "Glad you could make it" and Danni smiled "Sure" and went in the car. She looked up at the apartment and saw her dad's angry face staring at her. She looked away and smiled as Taylor drove towards town. Danni turned the dial of his radio and stopped at a song they both knew so well. The song that had brought the both of them together as a couple. The song was titled Now That I Have You sung by The Company. They sang along to the music as the drove swiftly through traffic. Danni remembered the day like it was yesterday. The day Danni met Taylor at the Ski Lodge and they fell in love.

Flashback

Danni was in the Ski Lodge minding her own business. She was currently on a sofa in the Recreation Room on New Years Eve. She looked around and sees the room is getting too crowded. There was a karaoke contest and a couple was singing their hearts out.

Danni stood up from the couch and started to walked towards the door. She was almost there when a single spotlight lighted her the she heard a voice "Come on up here" and sees the people around her telling her to go to the stage. She came up on the stage, and sees a cute guy just in front of him with a man whom she assume was the MC. "Well, lets get the show on the road" and gave them each a microphone before whispering "You'll thank me for this." They introduce themselves and he started to sing.

Taylor sang first

All my life it seemed

That something had been missing

I didn't know what to do

Days would pass me by

Each as lonely as the other

Until I met you

You opened the door

And let the sunshine in

My life will never be the same again

Now that I have you

Everything just seems so right

Now that I have you I'm alive

You are the song that I'll be

Singing my whole life through

I'm living in a brighter world

Now that I have you

Danni the opened her mouth and started to sing

Looking ahead I see

The two of us together

I'll never let you go

You're so dear to me

And it isn't any wonder

Why I love you so

You opened the door

And let the sunshine in

My life will never be the same again

They sang wholeheartedly. Deep in their hearts they knew fate has brought them together and they fall in love through the music as they sang that night.

Now that I have you

Everything just seems so right

Now that I have you I'm alive

You are the song that I'll be

Singing my whole life through

I'm living in a brighter world

Now that I have you

After they finished singing the Countdown has started and they walked outside just in time to see the fireworks going. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed as they wished each other Happy New Year. It was the most beautiful experience they've ever had.

End of Flashback

The car halt to a stop in front of a small deli. Danni looked at him confusedly and ask "Where are we?" and he grinned as he opened the door for Danni as she looked around "Taylor, where are we?" and then he opened the door for her at the deli where they were greeted in by a young boy around 15 years old.

When they went in, it was dark. Taylor held Danni's hands as he leads her towards a table that has been set. Danni gasped and Taylor grinned "Oh my God! Taylor! You did this for me?" and he nodded as he said "Yes, for you would do anything. Here take a seat" and being gentleman waited for Danni to take a seat. Then he sat down.

"Taylor. This is so sweet. So romantic. I never knew I'd seen this side of you tonight" and he grinned widely. "Well, there's a lot of things that will surprise you babe" and took her hand and kissed it. Danni blushed ever more. Thank goodness they're sitting under the candlelight. They've eaten and talked about their hopes and dreams.

After the date, Danni said "Thank you so much Taylor for the date. I had a great time. Really I do" and he said "Your most welcome, m'lady" and kissed her hands and started to roam towards her neck where she moaned. "Hmm, Taylor" and they kissed in the car. It was sweet gesture of love for her.

Then he broke away from the kiss and said "Hold on. There's more." and drove towards a mountain. Just outside of Manhattan. The sky was full of stars as they stared at the sight of the view. The city of Manhattan and New York was beautiful at night. "Its beautiful here" Danni said after she looked at the view. "Yes you are" he said and she blushed and continue watching the lights from the buildings.

Then Danni decided to look at her phone and saw the time. "Shoot, I'm already late for curfew. My parents are going to kill me. Taylor, can you bring me home please" and then he said "Sure, but first" he leaned over to her and gave her a passionate kiss. She kissed him back and when they broke apart, with a smile they rushed in the car and drove towards Danni's apartment.

When they've arrived at her apartment building, he kissed her one last time and said "Goodnight Danni." and she said "Goodnight Taylor and thank your tonight. I had a very nice time" and waved goodbye as he drove away. Danni looked up at her apartment and sees her mom looking straight at her with a smirk.

She went up to her apartment and when she opened the door, she sees her mom sitting on the couch watching Late Show With David Letterman. "Hi mom" Danni greeted her mom "Hey honey. How was your date?" and Danni looked at her guiltily "What date? I was at the mall with Bella and Jenny." and her mom gave her the yeah-right look. Then she confessed "Oh alright. I was on a date. It went well. The guys is nice mom. I like him. Wait, why aren't you angry with me?" she ask her mom.

"Well, I'm not but your dad did, well he was angry. But I calmed him down, don't you worry. Honey its alright. You can always tell us what you're up too. Okay honey. No need to keep secrets from us. We'll understand. Now you go to bed now okay. Goodnight honey" and went back watching TV. "Night mom" and went in her room. She changed into a pair of Hello Kitty tank with a pair of Hello Kitty balloon shorts. She decided to write a song before she go to sleep.

After she brushed her teeth, washed her face and turned off the lights of the bathroom, she sat down on her bed and picked up her guitar from the floor stand and placed her music book in front of her. She quickly thought of a song and the lyrics and after about 15 minutes later, she finished writing the lyrics and decided to play the song but she have to wait because its already getting late. So she placed the guitar back at the stand and the music book back in her drawer and laid down and fell fast asleep. Gabriella opened her daughter's door and sees her daughter "She's growing up so fast" she thought and closed the door slowly and walked back towards their bedroom.

Troy was fast asleep. She laid down next to him and laid down. She rubbed her growing tummy. She just found out about a week ago that she's pregnant. "I love you Troy and our baby too" and fell fast asleep. She didn't know that Troy heard every word she said. "A baby?" and looked at Gabriella who was already fast asleep. He looked at her tummy and felt a slight bump. He smiled and decided to go back to sleep. It was really a good homecoming after all.

For the next couple of weeks Gabriella went to work. Since it's the Summer, Danni decided to tag along and follow her to spend her day at Julliard. Since her friends are away for the Summer, she decided to help her mom around. The first time Danni set foot in Julliard was when she was 5 years old. Her babysitter couldn't come because of the flu so she had to be brought along. Now 12 years later, she'd come back and the place which she thought was huge back then doesn't scare her anymore.

Danni was told by her mom that she have to spend the day alone because her mom will be busy. Danni just nodded and walked slowly along the hallways of the prestigious music school. She looked around and opened doors and she found an empty music room. She looked around and sees there are many musical instruments in the room. Then her eyes landed on the grand piano that stood just 2 feet away from her.

She sat down on the bench of the grand piano and opened the covers revealing the black and white keys. She then decided now is a good time to play the song. She didn't know that someone else will listen to the song and that person will be surprised it would be.

She started to play the song

MMM

I think I could like you

I already do

feelings can grow but

they can go away too

you're takin my hand

lookin into my eyes

don't be in a rush to

get me tonight

feel somethin happenin

could this be a spark?

to satisfy me baby

gotta satisfy my heart

Do you know how to touch a girl?

if you want me so much

first I have to know

are you thoughtful and kind?

do you care what's on my mind?

or am I just for show?

you'll go far in this world

if you know how to touch a girl

do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

I think I could like you

but I keep holding back

cause I can't seem to tell

if you're fiction or fact

show me you can laugh

show me you can cry

show me who you really are

deep down inside

do you feel somethin happenin?

could this be for real?

I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

She was so into the song she didn't see the person standing at the door watching her singing the song

do you know how to touch a girl?

if you want me so much

first I have to know

are you thoughtful and kind?

do you care what's on my mind?

or am I just for show?

you'll go far in this world

if you know how to touch a girl

bring me some flowers

conversation for hours

to see if we really connect

and baby if we do

ooh i'll be givin all my love to you

ohh

do you know how to touch a girl?

if you want me so much

first I have to know

are you thoughtful and kind?

do you care what's on my mind?

or am I just for show?

you'll go far in this world

if you know how to touch a girl

do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (yeah, yeah)

do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

you'll go far in this world

if you know how to touch a girl (more) (less)

After she was done, she heard someone clap and turned around and saw Taylor staring at her "You were beautiful" he said as they embraced "Thanks Taylor. I wrote that song just for you" and he said "Really? I loved it. So, what are you doing here?" and held her close "well, my mom works here. As the music teacher. I'm just here for the Summer. I didn't know you're studying here" and he shrugged "Yeah, must've crosses my mind. Sorry. So uhm, wanna go grab something to eat?" and Danni said "Sure, hold on let me text my mom. "Okay babe" he said and sat down on the bench as Danni dialled her mom's phone.

Ring

Ring

Gabriella: Hello?

Danni: Hey mom.

Gabriella: Oh, hi honey. Where are you?

Danni: I'm in the music room. Mom, remember Taylor, that guy I met during New Year's Eve? (AN: Ha ha ha! Sorry couldn't help myself) Well, he asked me out for lunch. Can I go? I promise I'll be okay.

Gabriella: Oh, Taylor. The guys you sang with right? Oh, sure go ahead. I'll be busy anyways. Have fun honey.

Danni: Thanks mom. Bye "hanging up the phone"

"She said yes. Come on lets go" and grabbed him and went out of the building, walked across the street and into the deli where they spent their lunch there. They spent the whole afternoon talking. His hand would constantly rub her hand as they chatted.

After about a long time at the deli they wanted to cross the street. Danni wasn't looking and was almost got hit by a incoming car but was stopped by Taylor who grabbed her hand just in time. "Hey, be careful" Taylor said as he held her. Their noses touched and then he leaned over and kissed her. Eliza closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was a very sweet kiss.

Then he had an idea. He grabbed her hand and said "Come on" and brought her to his apartment building just a few blocks away from Julliard. When they came in his apartment, Danni was shocked "This is your apartment? Its huge!" and looked around and finally crashed on a white couch. "Yeah. I live alone here. It gets kindda lonely. You know" and Danni nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel" she said as he sat down next to her. He cupped her chin and kissed her lips, then he moves to the neck. She moaned with pleasure "Oooh Taylor" she moaned softly as his hands held her shoulders.

The she said the unexpected thing "Make love to me" and he ask her "Are you sure?" and she nodded "I'm sure" and then he kissed her passionately carried her to his bedroom and they both undress each other and at that moment they make love in the most passionate way ever.

Then in the middle of it all, Danni's phone rang. Danni went "Ugh" and took her phone from her purse. Taylor stood up and walked into the bathroom leaving Danni alone in the bedroom. "Hello?" she said "Danni, where are you? I've been worried sick" and Danni rolled her eyes. "Mom, its alright. I'm just at Bella's house. I'm already goin home. I'll see you at home. Bye!" and hangs up the phone. Then Taylor came out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

"Hey" he said as he sat down next to her on the bed "Hey" she replied "Was that your mom?" he ask her and she nodded "Yeah. She was worried. I told her I was at a friend. Taylor, come on lets continue where we left off." and she kissed him. He laid her down on the bed and she took off his towel and once again he went in her again slowly. They make love for the second time that day. That evening, Taylor dropped her off two blocks away from her building she wasn't in any suspicious moment by her parents.

She walked happily home. Happy how her day went. Yes, finally she had admit it. She fell in love with Taylor Wilson. AN: yep, dats his lat name) As she opened the door to the apartment she saw both her parents hands crossed on their chest waiting for her. "Hi mom and dad" she said "Alicia Daniella Bolton! Where were you? Your mom was really worried sick about you gone missing the whole afternoon. Troy said "Yeah, honey. I thought you said you had lunch. Then you didn't call. I was worried sick! Where were you?" Gabriella ask her daughter.

"Mom, dad. I was at Bella's, we were watching a movie." and both her parents said "Yeah right. I called Bella's mom and she didn't even see you today. Now tell us where you really were young lady. Now!" and Danni said "Well, I was just spending my whole afternoon with this guy I met during New Years Eve. He's a great guy. We didn't do anything. We just hang out at the mall. That's all." and Gabriella's eyes softened "Aww honey. Why didn't you tell us you were on a date. You should have told us earlier. We've would understand. Now, its alright. I'm not mad at you. You can go to your room now. Get all cleaned up, I'll make dinner. Okay honey?" and Danni nodded.

"Thanks mom. Dad?" she said looking at her dad "I'm sorry" and Troy said

"It's alright honey. Don't do it again" and hug her parents and went in her

room. "Whew, that was close" Danni said as she changed her clothes. Her

thoughts were on Taylor. She had really had fallen for him after all. That

night Danni smiled happily as she laid down on her bed asleep thinking

about the greatest guy who'd opened up her heart and gave her the greatest

experience she had ever had.

For the rest of the Summer, Danni would spend her day at his apartment.

One day, Danni decided to tell him that she love him. She was tense and her

parents saw this and ask her "Honey? Are you okay? You seem tense."

Gabriella ask Danni during dinner. Danni bit her lip and ask "Mom, can I

ask you a question?" and her mom nodded "Sure honey. What is it?" and

Danni looked at his dad and turned back to her mom "Uhm, it a boy

Problem. Do you think you can help me?" and her mom nodded and said

"Sure honey. After dinner okay. I'll come to your room later" and continue

chewing on her chicken. "Thanks mom" she said as she finishes her dinner.

After dinner, Danni was strumming her guitar when her mom came in with a

small box and she placed it carefully on the floor. "Honey, I want to show

you something." and Danni was surprised at the content of the box. She sees

a picture of a her mom and dad at somewhere she knows "Hey mom, isn't

that the Ski Lodge we went for New Years Eve?" and Gabriella nodded as

Danni stared at her wide eyed. "You see a long time ago this is where your

father and I met. I guess its fate. Come on let me tell you a story.

Flashback

Gabriella was reading her book on the couch when her mom took it away from her "Mom, I'm almost done" and her mom said "Gabi, its New Years Eve, go get ready, I'd picked out your best clothes" and Gabriella ask "Okay mom. Can I have my book back?" and her mom gave her back the book and she ready it as she walked towards her room where she got ready and she quickly run down towards the Recreation Room where she sat down on a couch and started to read again totally ignoring her surrounding.

Suddenly, she felt a light shining up on her and she fumbled as a guy took her towards the stage face to face with a cute boy who looks nervous too. The MC came in between them and whispered "You'll thank me for this" and walked away before saying "Or not" and walked down. The music started and the boy started to sing the song which was titled "Start of Something New" and together their voices sounded perfect. Like it was meant to be.

They both introduce themselves "Troy" the guy said "Gabriella" and it's the start of something new for the both of them.

End of Flashback

"And that's how I met your dad." Gabriella said as she finished telling Danni how she and Troy met. "Aww, that is so romantic. Tell me more. What happen next?" Gabriella then told about what had happened between Troy and her. How she'd changed the school, how they manage to do the Scholastic Decathlon competition, Call backs for the Winter Musical and the basketball game at the same time. About the Summer at Lava Springs and what had happened during their Senior Year.

"Wow, you guys went a through a lot huh?" Danni said and Gabriella nodded "Yep, but our relationship is strong no matter what happens. Now that we're together as a family. Now what is that boy problem you wanna ask me" and Danni's smile faded "Oh, uhm. Well, the thing is I think I'm in love with someone but I don't know how to tell him. Mom, what should I do?"

"Danni, calm down. Tell me who is the guys who my darling daughter has fallen in love with" and Danni smiled and Gabriella knew, "Its Taylor isn't it?" and Danni nodded "Aww, my baby's all growing and in love. Okay, you have to be very honest. Don't be afraid." "What if he said he doesn't love back?" Danni asks "Well honey, you can just move on with your life and find someone else who will fall in love with a person like you. Don't you worry. Okay. Just tell him how you feel. He'll understand" and picked up the box and only leaving the East High Yearbook on the floor. Danni wanted to give to her mom the Yearbook but then she decided to see what is the content of the yearbook. She flipped it open and sees many of the people she know.

There was Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Sharpay and also Zeke. She flipped a few pages and see the Best Of. She sees Aunt Sharpay as Best Dressed. Her mom has the Nicest Smile. Another one is Best Hair which of course would be Uncle Chad. She laughed at the picture of him. Uncle Ryan has the Nicest Eyes. Aunt Taylor has got The Most Likely To Succeed. Her dad as The Most Athletic. Aunt Kelsi as Most Musical. Then her eyes landed on the last photo, a picture of her parents and it said Class Couple: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. She closed the yearbook and decided to tell him after all.

She flipped open her phone and dialled Taylor's number. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

Ring

Ring

Taylor: Hello?

Danni: 'bit her lip" Hey Taylor. Can you meet me at my apartment building lobby. I wanna talk to you about something.

Taylor: Sure. Be there in a few. Bye babe.

Danni: Bye 'hangs up the phone"

She quickly gotten dressed in her bathrobe. Since she was only wearing a tank top and a boy shorts she walked around in the lobby pacing back and forth waiting for him to arrive.

A few minutes later, he arrived and they went in a storage closet. "Danni, why are we in the storage closet?" and then she said "Taylor, I have to be honest with you about something." and Taylor said "Okay." and Danni said "I love you Taylor" and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she peeked through her eyelids and sees Taylor smiling back at her "Taylor?" and he said "I love you too Danni" and Danni felt a waft of relief overcoming her.

"Really?" she ask him and he said "Really. Ever since that day we've met at the Ski Lodge I knew we were meant to be. I love you Alicia Daniella Bolton and I will never ever let you out of my life because you are mine forever" and they shared a kiss. They end up went on a long make-out session and things get heated too. He strip her and she strip him and they both end up naked in front of each other. He went in her slowly and their moans could be heard from across the block. It was a beautiful experience for the two of them as they reunited their love once again. Then Danni had an idea.

"Get dressed" and follow me" and grabbed his hand. "Where are we goin?" and she said "You'll see!" and brought him in her room where she turned on her iPod and turned up the volume to the song Baby Love sung by Nicole Scherzinger.

They strip themselves again and kissed as they laid on her bed moaning with pleasure as they make love. Their moans were blocked by the song

I remember like it was yesterday

First kiss and I knew you changed the game

You have me, exactly, well you want it,

And I'm on it

And I ain't ever gonna let you get away

Holdin' hands never made me feel this way

So special, boy it's your, your smile

We so in love

(love)

La la la la

Yeah

We so in love

La la la la la

And I just can't get enough

Of your la la la la love

Yeah we so in love, love

I want you to know

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, every, every, everything

Been a minute and we still holding it down

Butterflies every time you come around

You make me, so crazy

It's crazy, oh baby

And I don't ever wanna be with no one else

You're the only one that ever made me melt

You're special, boy it's your, your style

We so in love

La la la la

Yeah

We so in love

La la la la la

And I just can't get enough

Of your la la la la love

Yeah it's all I'm thinking of

Love, love

I want you to know

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, every, every, everything

(Yeah)

Everything, everything, oh

Everything, everything, oh

[Will.]

You're my always and forever

You're my sunshine

On my mind, constant

Think about you all the time

You're my everything

Everything, everything, oh

Everything, everything, oh

[Will.]

You my new school (love)

You my old school (love)

And it's so true

You're the one I'm thinking of

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, every, every, everything

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

You're my every, every, every, everything

You are my baby love, my baby love

You make the sun come up Oh boy (oh boy)

(You make the sun come up on a cloudy day

You're my number one, you're my special thing)

You're my every, every, every, everything

Everything, everything, oh

Everything, everything, oh

You are my baby, baby, baby, baby love

Everything, everything, oh

Everything, everything, oh

You're my everything

You are my baby, baby, baby, baby love

That night they both fell asleep in each other's arms. It really was a very passionate moment for the both of them that night.

The next morning, they both woke up happy and content. They said their goodbye with a kiss and he was gone, climbing down the fire escape and into his car. She waved goodbye as he drove away. She was sad he had to leave as his studies in Manhattan is finally over. He told her that he has been offered a contract as a recording artist in LA. She hoped one day, she'd get to see him again. She have no idea there's a surprise for her coming soon.

AN: Hey guys. So what do u think of the story? cool huh? i know, Danni is way too young for sex but WTH, its my story! i can do whatever i wanna write! so anyways the songs dat i put are I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees, This I Promise You by N'sync, Now That I Have You by The Company, How To Touch A Girl by Jojo, and finally Baby Love by Nicole Scherzinger. Okay, let me give you a clue on who the guy is. He's from the same movie Miley was in recently and there were a lot of rumors about him dating Miley Cyrus so, plz plz guess....who ever guess right will get a sneak peak of the next chapter (if i hv da time to write).....Okay plz R&R and tell me wht u think! see ya! Ciao!

ranimohd91


	4. Unexpected Surprise,five yrs later,Love

Chapter 3- Unexpected Surprise, five years later and Love

A couple of weeks after Taylor left, Danni found out she was pregnant with his child. She cried tears of sadness. She was in a dilemma. How will she tell her parents of the news and how will they react be. It her about a week until she decided to tell her mom first.

Saturday night, after dinner, Danni ask her mom to come to her room because she wants to ask her mom something. Gabriella knew this is something serious. Gabriella went in her daughter's room and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Honey, what do you want to talk about?" Gabriella ask Danni who sat nervously fidgeting and playing with her necklace. "Mom, I have to tell you something but please don't freak out okay?" and duck down to get the pregnancy test box from her backpack. Gabriella's eyes widened and said "Is that what I think it is?" Gabriella said and Danni nodded "Yes mom it is. And I'm pregnant mom." and she started to cry. Gabriella saw her daughter cried and comforted her daughter.

"Honey, its alright I'm not mad at you. Tell me who is the father of the baby?" and tears continuously streamed down her face "Taylor" and bawled out. Gabriella was in deep shock. She comforted Danni until her daughter fell asleep. Gabriella sighed and thoughts of ways to tell Troy the news that his 17 years old daughter is pregnant.

She brought the pregnancy test to their bedroom and sees Troy in his boxers and wife beater reading the newspaper (AN: wait, does dat sound alright?) when she came in through the door. "Troy, I have to tell you something but please please don't be angry okay?" and Troy put down his newspaper on the bed and sat up as Gabriella sat down next to him as she gave her the pregnancy test. "What is this? Gabriella, aren't we expecting another one? Rubbing her growing stomach.

"No, Troy this isn't mine. Its….Danni's. She's pregnant" and Troy's eyes widen first with anger then Gabriella said "Troy don't be angry with her. She's already upset enough that her boyfriend is already gone away now this please Troy. Don't be too hard on her. She needs our support too. Okay Troy? And Troy's eyes softened "Alright Gabi, I'm okay. It's just that its hard to accept my daughter is pregnant. Let me talk to her" and Gabriella stopped him "Don't. she's already asleep. She's been crying. Now, lets go to sleep and we'll tall to her tomorrow." Gabriella laid down next to him on the bed as folded the newspaper and cuddled Gabriella and soon the two of them lay there fast asleep. Tomorrow will be another day for them.

The next morning, it as quiet in the apartment until there's someone running in the bathroom and there's a noise. Someone vomiting. Danni, rinse her mouth after she vomited and walked slowly to her room then she felt hungry. She went in the kitchen, opened the door of the double door refrigerator and took out a pickle, and cheese. She closed the door using her legs and went to the cabinet where she reached for the peanut butter and bread. She sat on the stood by the kitchen island and started to make her sandwich; a peanut butter, pickled and cheese sandwich. Disgusting by good.

Gabriella grinned as she went in the kitchen to see her daughter eating a sandwich and a pickle coming out of it. "Morning honey. Did you had a good sleep?" Gabriella ask her daughter "morning mom. Yeah. Thanks mom for being there for me" Danni said "Aww, I will always love you honey whatever happens to you" and hug her daughter. Troy came in the kitchen and saw the hug "Morning" and Danni and Gabriella said "Morning"

Troy look at the sandwich Danni made and make a face "Eugh! Really? Pickled sandwich. Isn't it weird pregnant women like to eat this?" and both Danni and Gabriella rolled their eyes. "Troy, its normal for us. We don't really feel disgusted. Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Want some?" handing out a piece to Troy who pushed it away "No thanks. I'm good" and went to eat cereal instead.

After breakfast, the three of them sat down on the couch. Troy turned on ESPN and watched the Lakers game beat the Red Hawks. Gabriella rubbed her stomach and said "Troy" and he said "huh?" "Don't you have something to say to your daughter?" and Troy who wasn't paying attention kept on watching the game. Gabriella then annoyed said "TROY!" she yelled out at his ear and he jumped.

"Whoa! Sorry Gabi. What was it that you were saying?" and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Danni couldn't help but giggle. "Troy! Remember. Danni being you know…." and gave a look towards Danni who was giggling and Troy understood. "Oh, sorry honey. Danni, come here" and ask her to sit beside him. She sat beside him and Troy said "Honey, I know you might think I'm angry at you for being pregnant at a young age, but I'm not. Okay I am very supportive of you" "the both of us are" Gabriella added. "Yes, we both want you to know we'll be there for you every step of the way okay." and Danni was hugged by her parents happy that she has someone that love her even though its very hard for her in her situation now.

Another person that was supportive of her are her two best friends Bella and Jenny. When they got the news they were very happy and decided to plan a baby shower. But it won't be the same without him being there. She had to rely on her family and friends for now on.

The days of being pregnant was unbelievable. Months later, Gabriella has delivered a healthy baby boy name Andrew James Bolton. Danni was happy she has a new brother. She rubbed her growing tummy. She's already on her fifth month and she'd had a scan today. She found out the gender of the baby. A girl. She cried as she sees the image of her baby that's inside her. Both Bella and Jenny came along to see. They were excited too.

When she got home from the gynaecologist and went to her room. Both her parents are at the Danforth's place. Danni decided to write a song. She rubbed her growing belly again and started to write the lyrics and form a rhythm for the song. Finally after about half an hour, she was done. She plucked her guitar and started playing the song

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

Beautiful melody, when the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,

when there is no light to break up the dark

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I am like the stars

hold the moon

Right there where they belong and I know

I'm not alone (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart,

when there is no light to break up the dark

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me

All I need every breath that I breathe

Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

can't find my way home anymore

That's when I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me.

After the last note, she sniffled a little and looked out the window hoping one day to see him again.

Five Years Later:

A five year old girl runs around a park playing with her uncle. (AN: I know why but that sounded weird) A young woman sitting on a park bench was watching them play. She was so distracted that she didn't see someone sitting next to her. "Danni?" the person said and the young woman looked behind her to see the one person she hoped to see again "Taylor? Oh my God! When did you get back?" Taylor then said "About a week ago. Hey how are you? What are you doing now? You look great!" and Danni smiled

"Well as probably wondering. I am currently in my second year at Julliard. it's the Spring Break and I have to babysit those two." showing the two kids playing on the sandbox. "Hey, who's kids are those?" and Danni bit her lip thinking of an idea as she said "Well the boy is my younger brother, his name is Drew and the girl is my dau….,my cousin. Her name is Izzie. Her mom is away on a business trip so I was assign to take care of her."

"Oh really? Cool!" Taylor said. "What about you? What have you been up to lately?" Danni ask him "Well, you are looking at a new music director. I have my own recording studio and I have been working with lots of celebs like Lil Wayne, Kanye West, Usher, Akon, Kelly Clarkson, Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas Brothers, Kris Allen and many other great celebs. (AN: those names are randomly chosen) "Good for you." and it has became a silent awkward moment for the two of them. Then the little girl came and said "Mommy, mommy, look what me and Drew made" pointing at the sandcastle. "Its beautiful honey. Go play some more okay. I'll call you when its time to go home okay?" and the little girl nodded and ran back towards the sandbox.

"Why did your cousin call you Mommy?" and then Danni bit her lips even harder now. "I don't know. I guess she just misses her mom so much she decided to call me Mommy instead. Weird huh?" and he nodded "Nah, its alright. Its perfectly normal. Am I right. Besides that girl looks very similar to you except for her eyes. Where have I seen them before? Oh well, I guess she got her dad's eyes."

Danni then said in her own thoughts "You have no idea." Taylor chatted a while and invited Danni for coffee. She said yes. They said their goodbye as Taylor walked the opposite direction and Danni with the two kids in the other. She stopped, looked back at Taylor who was now in a far distance and said "Bye Taylor. Till next time." and continue walking home.

About a week later, Taylor and Danni went out for dinner together. They had an excellent time. At first, they chatted about what had happened throughout the years. Danni skipped the part she was pregnant with Izzie or her real name Isabella Taylor Bolton. Danni hoped one day she will have the chance to tell him about her before it's too late.

During the dinner dates, their love has sparked their relationship again just like it used to be years ago. Gabriella knew Taylor had came back and told Danni to tell him about his daughter. "Danni" Gabriella said "Hmm?" Danni said as she made dinner that night. "Whenare you gonna tell Taylor he has a daughter?" and Danni sighed "Mom, please" and Gabriella said "What? Do you want your daughter to not know who her dad is her whole life?" and Danni said "So, it took me 17 years mom for me to know I have a dad." "That was different. He left me but he came back I know he did and look at us now"

"Oh please. This is the same situation. He doesn't even know. Look I am tired of this conversation right now. I'm leaving" Danni said as she tore off her apron and ran out of the kitchen and into her room where her daughter was playing with her dolls. She grabbed her bag and started to pack.

Little Izzie was curious "Mommy, why are you packing?" and Danni said "We're going away for a while okay honey. We'll stay somewhere. Come on. Lets get ready" and Izzie get all her clothes into her own small bag and said "Done" smiling "Good" and Danni flipped open her phone and called a familiar number.

"Taylor, can you pick me up at my apartment building." and closed her phone, grabbed her bag in one hand and Izzie with her little pink Barbie bag with the other walked out of the room, out of the apartment much to Troy and Gabriella's surprise and down towards the lobby where Taylor was waiting for them "Hey. I came as soon as you called. What happened?" Taylor ask her "Taylor, can we leave now" "Sure. Wait, why's your cousin with you?"

"Her mom will pick her up later. Now can we go now" and Taylor said "Let me get your bags" taking the bags. "Mommy, where are we going?" and Danni crouched down "Izzie, we're going far away for a little while okay. Now lets go" taking her daughter's hand and walked towards his car. They drove towards his apartment. Along the way Danni told a lie about her arguing with her mom about taking care of the kids. She got fed up, decided to move out. The lie was simple and convincing.

"We're here" Taylor said. "Danni, are you sure this is what you're doing is right thing to do?" and looked back at the sleeping form of Izzie behind her and said "Yes. It is. Now lets get in" and got out of the car, Taylor volunteered to carry Izzie, "So are you sure your parents aren't mad about you taking your cousin along with you?" and Danni decided now is the right time to tell him.

"Yep they are. Uhm, look Taylor, I've been meaning to tell you something. Come on lets get in" and walked in the apartment building where they waited for the elevator and went into the apartment. He laid Izzie on the couch and he ran out again only coming back a few minutes later with their bags.

He sat down on the couch next to Danni who was playing with Izzie's hair. "Hey, mind if I put her on my bed? Its more comfortable there" and Danni said "Sure. Just be careful and watch her head" and he nodded as she carried Izzie and disappeared into his bedroom. A few minutes later, he came out, and sat back down next to her. "So, what is it that you wanna tell me?"

Danni leaned on the couch and took a breath before saying "Izzieisyourdaughter" and closed her eyes. She peeked through her eyelids and sees him jaw dropped on the floor and then he stood up and said "What?! Izzie's my daughter? But how?! When? What?" confused.

Danni sighed and knew this day would come. She was about to open her mouth when Danni came out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes "Mommy? I had a nightmare" "Aww, come here honey" and Izzie came to her and snuggled close and Danni decided to sing.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

Taylor stared at her and their eyes met blue with brown (AN: I'm not sure what the color of his eyes were) as she continuing singing as Izzie soon fell fast asleep.

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

and pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny

I'm giving You all of me

I want Your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Danni sighed after the final note and said "Well, now you know. I hope you're not mad. Its just that I wanted to tell you but you were so far away and I was afraid you might hate me. Please don't be mad. Its just that its hard enough to see you leave and now you came back I feel its right to tell you this. I'm sorry Taylor. I really am sorry" and cried. Taylor held up her chin and wiped her tears away "Shh, Danni. Its okay I'm not mad at you. I deserve to know. Come here" and held her close as she sniffed his cologne from his t-shirt. "I love you Danni and I won't let you forget that" and Danni said as she sniffed "I love you too Taylor. Forever"

Izzie stirred and opened her eyes to see her mom cuddling the man "Mommy, why are you hugging this man?" Danni wiped her tears away and said "Izzie, I want to introduce you to your dad." and then Izzie did the unexpected "Daddy! I finally found you!" and the two shared a hug. Danni joined in the hug and it was indeed a splendid night after all.

They all got to bed but Danni wasn't feeling very sleepy. She went to the balcony and looked up at the sky and she started to sing

[Chorus:]

I'll be your love

I'll never make you feel, feel alone

If yesterday blindfolds your eyes

I'll bring you tomorrow

[Verse 1:]

There's a time, you feel like your lost

Feel the night will never end

Through the daybreak

It's hard to move on

But there is tomorrow

Brings you to your senses

As the sun make it's way

You'll make it there

To the place where reality and dreams,

And love will be together

I'll keep the light from fading

If the clouds blind your way

And the wind sways your faith

She remembered the first time they sang at the Ski Lodge years ago.

[Chorus:]

I'll be your love, I'll be your light

I'll never make you feel, feel alone

If yesterday blindfolds your eyes

I'll bring you tomorrow

Let me see your smile

[Verse 2:]

Don't you cry

Over the past

Some days might be gray

And dreary

Not easy to leave

To leave it behind

'Til the rain stops in silence

I'll be there to hold your heart

I'll be with you

'Til you find the reason for love

We take it for granted

We'll keep the time from fading

'Cuz the world is here to stay

Your hope is deeper than pain

She thought of the day they've met once again at the train station.

[Chorus:]

I'll be your love, I'll be your light

I'll never make you feel, feel alone

If yesterday blindfolds your eyes

I'll bring you tomorrow

[Verse 3:]

If you would believe

Believe in the world

A vision of love

And the strength inside your heart

You'll find a way

She walked towards the bedroom and sat down next to him on the bed and play with his hair as she watches him sleep.

[Chorus:]

I'll be your love, I'll be your light

I'll never make you feel, feel alone

If yesterday blindfolds your eyes

I'll bring you tomorrow

She laid down on the side of the bed as she sang the final verse of the song

I'll be your love, I'll be your light

I'll never make you feel, feel alone

Soon she feel asleep dreaming about the day the both of them are happy together. It was indeed a goodnight for them after all as the two lovers now reunited as one. Finally.

For the next two weeks Danni was happy living with Taylor. Izzie was happy too. She would always jump around asking for her daddy to carry her. It was cute. One day, they had the apartment all by themselves. Izzie has a asleepover with her best friend Emily Johnson. Taylor had an idea. Since Danni was out that afternoon he decided to so something romantic for her.

He decorated the apartment with many vases of red roses. He ask his friend who was a chef to cook for him. He lit up candles and switch of the lights and waited for Danni to come home from her shopping spree with Bella and Jenny. He also had an idea. He'd come up with a song especially written just for her.

A few hours has passed and he waited patiently for her. When she heard Danni came in and her gasp was heard he said "Surprise baby! Do you like it?" and Danni said "Oh my God! Taylor! I love it! This is so sweet! You did this for me?" and he kissed her hand as he said "For you m'lady I would do anything. Come on. Take a seat" and opened a seat for her and she sat down on the table which was lit and there's a gorgeous looking food on the table. Danni looked at him and ask "How did you have time to prepare all these?" as she take a sip of the white wine.

He took a remote and turned on the music and the song I'll Be Your Lover sung by Robert Pattison was playing in the background. He sat down and received a smile from Danni. It was a very romantic night for them both.

I'll be your man

And I'll understand

And I'll do my best

To take good care of you

You'll be my queen

I'll be your king

And I'll be your lover too

Yeah yeah

Yes I will

Derry down green

Color of my dream

A dream that's daily coming true.

And ohhh when the day is through

I will come to you and tell you of

Your many charms

And girl you look at me

With eyes that see

And we'll melt into each others eyes

You'll be my queen

And I'll be your king

And I'll be your lover too

After dinner, they danced to the song Save The Last Dance by Micheal Buble. After they danced, they decided to rest on the couch, which he poured wine and toasted "For us" and then he suddenly knelt down on his knees and Danni gasped as he took out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring encrusted with tiny diamonds around them (AN: trust me on this) "Alicia Daniella Bolton will you marry me?" and suddenly she hugged him close and said "YES! I Do!" he spin her across the room and shared a passionate kiss. It was a great night after all.

Danni decided to write a song for Taylor. She went to the music room and started to sing the song. Along with her is her laptop which has a recording system there. She started playing the song

I just want you close

Where you can stay forever

You could be sure

That it will only get better

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking

They could say what they like

But all I know is

Everything's gonna be alright

And no one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel

For you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down

And my heart is hurting

You will always be around

This I know for certain

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking

They could say what they like

But all I know is

Everything's gonna be alright

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel

For you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world

To find something like what we have

I know people will try

Try to divide something so real

So 'til the end of time

I'm telling you there is

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

She showed him the song and he'd loved it. He even offered her to record it but she declined as she said "I'm not good" and he said "Don't worry babe! I'll supzort you!" and held her. He smelt her hair which smelled like apples. Finally she agrees and now she's recording her first single. Taylor was so proud of her. It was really happy ending for them. Or is it? Little did they know that someone is out there would stop at nothing to break them up.

AN: Hi. So dats chapter 3! took me all day..sorry for not updating sooner...been busy today. went 2 do my IELTS exam! i did okay. hard but i managed to finish the test! sorta anyways. so here's the title of the songs i put in this chapter. i look at you by Miley Cyrus, Hope by Mandy Moore (from he movie A Walk To Remember), 3.I'll Be Your Love by Nicole Scherzinger, 4. I'll Be Your Lover by Robert Pattinson, and finally last but not least One by Alicia Keys. So plz dun 4get 2 r&r and tell me wht u think of da story. if it suck its non pf ur business. ok, i guess dats all today! see ya later! Ciao!

ranimohd91


	5. Cheating,Fight,Broken Heart and Reunited

Chapter 4- Cheating, Fight, Broken Hearts and Reunited.

Its been two months since Danni and little Izzie moved into Taylor's apartment. The three of them would often spend their time together.

They were very happy together now they've reunited. But a stupid mistake Taylor made changes everything.

Its Christmas Eve and everyone of their friends were celebrating. There were consuming much too much alcohol that night. The next morning, Taylor woke up to find a surprised looking Danni at the door. He looked beside him and saw Jenny sleeping beside him. Then Danni ran out the door and cried curled up in the closet. He quickly gotten dressed and went to find Danni. He called her "Danni?" and then he heard it. Her sobs from the closet. He tried to open and knocked "Danni! Open the door. I'm sorry. It was an accident I swear!" he called out "Please come out" and the sobs grew louder. He sighed and then he started to sing. (AN: wow, who would imagine to sing)

(I'm sorry, I'm sorry)

Verse 1

It's like I missed a shot,

It's like I dropped the ball. (Man I'm Sorry)

It's like I'm on stage, and I forget the words. (Damn, I'm sorry)

It's like building a new house, with no roof and no doors. (Damn, I'm sorry)

It's like trying to propose, and I ain't got the ring. (Oooh damn I'm sorry)

But girl I've apologized a million times before. (I'll apologize a million more)

So here it comes again for all the wrong I've done. (so get ready babe)

Here's one million one.

Chorus

This is my sorry for 2004.

And I ain't gonna mess up no more, this year.

I'm 'a take this one chance,

and make it real clear.

case I don't tell you.

2004)

Verse 2

It's like stayin' out at night, and way too much to drink.( Damn, I'm sorry)

It's like you change your hair,

and I don't say a thing. (Damn I'm sorry)

It's like your fallin' back to sleep,

with no kiss and before we hear. (Damn I'm sorry)

It's like I forgot your gift,

on 02 14 03. (Damn. So sorry!)

But girl I've apologized a million times before. (I'll apologize a million more)

So here it comes again for all the wrong I've done. (so get ready babe)

Here's one million one.

Chorus

Girl This is my sorry for, 2004.

And I ain't gonna mess up no more, this year.

I'm 'a take this one chance,

and make it real clear.

case I don't tell you.

2004)

Hook-

(I'm sorry for the way that I did you)

(Sorry from the bottom of my heart for how I hurt you girl)

(Sorry on the weekend, sorry on the week days)

(Sorry for the things I did, sorry for the things I said)

(sorry for the lies)

(sorry for the time)

That I didn't give you what you want,

That I didn't give you what you like.

All that I can do is,

tell you that I'm sorry babe.

(I'm sorry babe, I'm sorry)

Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh!

Wooooooooh!

All them strip clubs,

all them hot tubs.

I'm gonna give them up,

'cause I don't want to lose you now.

Chorus

Cause this is my sorry for, 2004.

And I aint gonna mess up no more, this year.

I'm 'a take this one chance,

and make it real clear.

case I don't tell you.

2004)

~Starts Fading~

This is my sorry for, 2004.

And I ain't gonna mess up no more, this year.

I'm 'a take this one chance,

and make it real clear.

case I don't tell you

After the last verse the door of the closet clicked open and Danni came out of it red eyed from all the crying. They hugged and he whispered "I'm sorry baby" All was forgiven but will Danni ever forgive him after he did it again?

It's been days after the Christmas celebration, and its New Years Eve. The three of them decided to spend their New Years at the Ski Lodge together with their family and friends . They spent their New Year's Eve by snowboarding, basketball, shopping and finally singing karaoke. Both Troy and Gabriella was happy to be back there. They couldn't stop being together. Danni was forgiven by her parents for leaving them just like that months ago.

During the karaoke Taylor and Danni decided to sing again the song the day they've met years ago. After they sang the song, they've received a big round of applause by their family and friends. Finally it's the moment they've all been waiting for. The Countdown. Together they all counted down and wished "Happy New Year!" They all celebrated with drinks and music put together. The next morning, Danni saw Taylor in bed with none other than Jenny Baylor naked and sleeping together. She gave out a loud scream, much to the dismay of Taylor and Jenny who woke up from the scream and ran out the door.

She packed everything and book a flight to Manhattan bringing Izzie with her ignoring her parents who was worried for her. She stayed in the apartment and lock herself in the room. Izzie was the one encouraging her to eat. "Mommy. It okay. Please eat something" she would often plead as Danni would cry her eyes out.

When Taylor came back, he was worried. He went straight to the room and knock on the door "Baby, are you okay?" he sounded worried as he heard sobs coming from the room "Please baby let me in" and the sobs stops and she opened the door, her eyes red and tears were running down her face. Izzie was staring at her mom looking worried too.

"Hey honey. How long have she been crying?" Taylor ask his daughter. "A few days. She stopped a few times. She won't sleep and even eat but I told her to" and Taylor patted her head "That's my girl. Now, why not you go to your room and play with your dolls okay?" and she nodded as she walked towards her bedroom.

Danni went back to the bed and curl herself up in a ball. "How could you!" she said "How could I what? Baby what's wrong?" and sat down next to her. She sobbed again and said "You cheated on me with my best friend, again! Don't you love me anymore?" and hid herself with the pillow.

"Baby, I'm sorry! I swear we both were too drunk to know who we were with that night. Baby please!" and Danni said "NO! You have broken my heart too many times. I will never ever forgive you. You have gone too far!" she yelled out to him and threw the pillow at him.

"What?! What is your problem? I said I was sorry!" he said "Well sorry isn't good enough this time" she said crying again "Fine. If you wanted it this way than I'll leave. But you haven't see the last of me Alicia Daniella Bolton!" and walked out of the apartment.

A few minutes after he left she started to sing

Did you forget that I was even alive?

Did you forget everything we ever had?

Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?

Did you forget we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand

Did you regret ever holding my hand?

Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall

Even more in love, than we were before

I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

Danni took out a whole photo album that has too many pictures of the two of them and memories of the them both and went to kitchen and burn them. She sang as the pictures were now turned into dust.

And at last all the pictures have been burned

And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget, please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song but you won't sing along

You've forgotten about us

Don't forget

Danni cried again for like the millionth time that week and soon she falls fast asleep on the bed. About a few weeks later, Danni found out she's pregnant, again. She decided its best she moved back to her parents apartment. Izzie was happy her mom was pregnant. She's excited because she's going to be a big sister soon.

Soon after they moved back Gabriella helped Danni with her second pregnancy. Troy was angry at Taylor for leaving her , again. He supported Danni for her second pregnancy. Danni was touched and happy she still have her parents to depend on.

Many months passed quickly and finally Danni has safely delivered a healthy baby boy name Liam Taylor Bolton. (AN: dunno why I have to put Liam at the front, somehow I felt it suit's the baby's name. Don't cha think?)

5 years later

A young girl around 10 was helping her five her old brother as they sat on the swing. Beside them are their grandparents smiling happily at them and taking pictures. "Honey, don't push your brother too hard okay" a woman who was sitting on a bench said and the girl nodded and started to push the swing slowly. Danni now is a successful recording artist. She is currently working on her 5th album called Danni.

The Boltons decided to spend their weekend at the park. Izzie was pushing her brother Liam on the swing and the two proud grandparents and uncle were taking pictures of them. Danni was living a happy life nowadays. She became a successful singer and songwriter and been recently nominated as Successful New Artist for the 2019 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award. (AN: Luv dat award show….sorry dat was da first thing that comes in my mind)

Finally, like it felt like the whole day at the park they've decided to go home. Hand in hand, Danni brought her two kids home, to their new apartment just a few blocks away from her parents home.

"Okay kids get yourself washed up, I'll start dinner. We're gonna have Macaroni and Cheese for dinner!" she said excitingly and the two jumped around as they quickly rushed into their bedroom and washed up. Danni started making dinner and her thoughts suddenly were on Taylor. "I wonder whatever happen to him?" she thought to herself.

Turns out he was in Manhattan just a few blocks away. He just came back from LA after five years of leaving Manhattan, he missed the city so much. He now still is the well-known recording director now recently working with a new artist Jason Derulo. He was just closing his studio for the day and was on his way to his new apartment. He was messing around trying to find the right radio station.

He was changing the dials when he stopped at a very familiar song. Their song. He quickly listened and remembered the good times they had in the past. Suddenly he wondered what Danni was doing now too. He thought of his daughter "Izzie" he whispered and thought to himself "she would be ten now" and when the song was over replaced by Firefly sung by Owl City.

As he pondered of the whereabouts of his family he left five years ago, he parked his car at the car park of his apartment. He walked into his apartment and placed his keys at the hook, placed his bag near the kitchen counter and crashed down on the sofa. He decided to watched TV and try to relax.

He was watching E! News (AN: personally luv dat show) and the host was telling viewers about what's the update on celebs. Zac and Vanessa break up? (AN: WTH?! Is it true! Hmm……maybe? Who knows!), Britney and K-Fed are dating again? (AN: like that would ever happen)

He then sees Danni spotted at the park with two kids. One is around 10 years old while the other is around five years old. They both looked familiar. "Danni Bolton was seen yesterday at the park with her two kids; Izzie, 10 and Liam, 5 (AN: wink, wink) spending their afternoon together. Here's a picture of the two kids. Izzie and Liam really have became a child star after Shiloh" and the host rambled on about Danni with her upcoming album.

He stared at the picture of Danni with the two kids and he gaped. He couldn't believe it. In his head he kept on thinking "Will she ever forgive me for leaving her again? Will they ever accept me in their lives again?" His thought kept on bothering him until he went to bed.

For the next few days Taylor tried his best to find her but after so many times of looking all over Manhattan he finally gave up. One day, at a award show, he spotted her. He decided to talk to her. He walked slowly towards her and stood right in front of her. She was talking to Demi Moore (AN: random celeb came to my mind) when he tapped her shoulder "Hi Danni. Long time no see"

Danni turned around to see Taylor Wilson "Oh, hello Taylor." and gave him a fake smile "Can I talk to you for a bit. If you don't mind" he said as he grabbed her hand and brought her to a corner. "Let go of me!" she demanded as he gripped her tighter "Okay, okay. Danni. I know you're still mad at me for leaving but please can't you please forgive me just a little bit?" and she shook her head as she looked around looking for any paparazzi that would hear their conversation. "No! Now leave me alone!" and was about to walk away when he pulled her and immediately kisses her.

Flashes of light captured their kiss as paparazzi take their pictures. They didn't let go. Danni felt wrong but it felt right. She quickly broke apart and walked away from him. He chased after her and he said "Danni, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I promise I won't do it again. This time, let's make it official." and take out his hand and ask her "Can I have this dance?" and she smiled at him as she took his hand and together the two of the slow danced to the music played by the Orchestra. The song was called Can I Have This Dance sung by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens .(AN: cheesy I know)

They sang along as they slow danced to the music and people around them were staring at them with awe.

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

After the dance, they kissed and flashes of light were once again captured by the paparazzi. Now finally after years of not being together Taylor and Danni are once again reunited finally. They were both happy their love are never gone.

Danni brought Taylor to her apartment that night. Gabriella was babysitting the two kids alongside with Drew. Izzie was surprised to see her dad. "Dad?" she said "Honey, I'm home" and opened his arms wide "DAD!" she called out and ran to her father and gave him big hug "I missed you. Where have you been?" she whispered "I missed you too honey. How's my big girl?" he ask her "I'm okay dad." and he said "Glad to hear that"

Then Liam came out of the room "Mommy, I had a nightmare" rubbing his eyes and Danni went over to him and knelt down. "Aww honey, come here." and carried him "Here, I wanna introduce you to someone" and Liam looked at his mom and sister and sees the man "Mommy, who is this man?" Gabriella smirked as Danni looked at her .

"Go on honey, you can tell him" and Danni pulled Taylor down as well "Hey buddy" Taylor said. Danni then smiled "Liam, this your daddy" and it took a while until he hugged his dad while yelling out "Daddy!" and Taylor smiled as he mouthed to her "Thank you" and she replied "Your welcome" as they all witness the reunion of father and son.

Gabriella walked home, happy that Taylor has come to his senses and came back. She know Danni cannot cope taking care of the two kids alone. They need their father. As Gabriella walked along the pavement, holding Drew's hand, she couldn't wait to tell Troy of the good news. Hope he's in a good mood today.

When they've arrived at their apartment, they heard the sound of the TV blaring. "Troy, we're home!" Gabriella called out and Troy's head popped put from behind the couch. "Hey honey. How was Danni's place. Are the two kids behaving themselves?" and Gabriella nodded "Yes they did" Drew ran and sat beside his dad. "Dad, guess who's back?" He ask Troy "Who?" and looked at Gabriella who smirked "Taylor's back!" Drew yelled out happily as he toyed around with the remote and changed the channel.

Troy stared at Gabriella "What? He came back?" he ask Gabriella out of earshot of their son who didn't keep his eyes off of the TV screen. "Yes Troy. Danni and Taylor are back together. Oh Troy, let them be. Let them deal whatever problem they have in the past okay honey?" and Troy nodded his temper decreasing. "Okay honey whatever you say. Now, let's get ourselves to bed. Drew! Its time for bed. Come on buddy. Let me tuck you in and I will tell you a story. What do you say?" and immediately Drew ran towards his bedroom and got changed and brushed his teeth and jumped into bed.

Troy kisses Gabriella's cheek and said "I'll see you later Mrs Bolton" and walked towards Drew's bedroom while Gabriella went to their bedroom to change into a nightgown. She brushed her teeth and laid on the bed waiting for her husband.

About half an hour later, Troy came in the bedroom and laid down next to her on the bed. He let her snuggle her. "Troy?" Gabriella said "Hmm?" he said "Do you regret marrying me and leaving everything you've ever dreamed of?" Troy looked at Gabriella weirdly and ask "Gabi. I don't regret marrying you because you are mine, we are always fated to be with each other no matter what happens. I love you Gabriella and that's all that matters to me" and Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too Troy" and they shared a kiss just before they fell asleep in each others arms. Life has been good for the both of them as they both knew they've always been fated to be with each other forever.

That night the two of them dreamed the same thing. They dreamed about the day they've met and sang together during New Year's Eve. In their dreams they were onstage singing together.

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart yeah!!

To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

It was a beautiful memory for the both of them. That night, they slept with a huge smile on both of their faces dreaming of the most beautiful night they've spent together at the Ski Lodge years ago. It was very memorable moment for them and they'll never forget it.

Back with Taylor and Danni, they both slept together like they've used to cuddling up with each other. They both slept soundly. Finally they are both reunited at last.

AN: Hey guys...sorry for not updating too soon. been very busy with my IELTS exam (which is now finally over, juz ned to get da result) and with work and all. so anyways dat was chapter 4. Okay Took me days to finish 's the songs that i put in dis chapter 1. I'm Sorry 2005 by ruben studdard, 2. Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, 3. Can I Have This Dance by Zac and Vanessa and finally 4. Start of Something New also sung by Zac and Vanessa. So i hope u guys enjoy this chapter. i know its not dat gud but its okay i guess. okay...so i'll update ASAP when i can. Okay bye!

ranimohd91

p.s. dun forget 2 R&R!


	6. Engagement, Wedding, Happy Family

Chapter 5- Engagement, Wedding, Happy Family

Many months has gone by and now its Christmas Eve. Taylor, Danni and the two kids are celebrating Christmas at the apartment. Troy and Gabriella came with Drew while their close friends and family celebrate it. For this special occasion they've decided to not serve an alcoholic drink of any kinds just for safety precautions.

That night was a very festive night. They partied. The kids had fun too. They chatted about what they're New Years Eve celebration would be. At a quarter to 12 o'clock, Danni was taken by the hand by Taylor towards the balcony. He leaned over her and whispered "I love you Alicia Daniella Bolton and I will never ever let you go again" and knelt over. Just in time for the fireworks display went on. "Alicia Daniella Bolton will you marry me?" and Danni gasped and said "YES! OMG! YES!" and they came into an embraced. He twirled her around and laughed "Merry Christmas" they said together.

The guests saw the proposal and clapped as they are happy to see Taylor and Danni together. They couldn't believe they're getting married. Troy and Gabriella smiled as they watched their daughter twirled around by Taylor, laughing. They saw the proposal and the stared at the two couple in awe. "I love you Troy. Merry Christmas" Gabriella said as she smiled at him "I love you too Gabriella and Merry Christmas" and kissed her. It was really a good celebration after all.

Many months has passed. The wedding was planned out by Gabriella alongside with Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jenny and Bella. They helped out with the decorations, bachelorette party, the dress for the bride and her bridesmaids were now hanging in the closet alongside the flower girl and ring bearer's clothes were done too. Izzie will be the flower girl while Liam (AN: cute name) is the ring bearer.

Danni was wearing a beautiful strapless drop waist, A-line skirt that has ribbon bands and on her head lays a beautiful rhinestone headpiece. Beside her Jenny and Bella both are wearing similar bridesmaids dresses. They are a full length strapless chiffon dress with shirring at bodice and skirt. Around their waist, they have a chiffon sash.

Meanwhile Izzie was wearing a beautiful flower girl dress in duchess satin that matches the matching sash at the waist and band at hem. On her head lays a single bridal pearl headpiece.

Gabriella was wearing a an elegant ladies evening dress. It id an elegant soft satin and entwined silver lace, dress and short jacket. She was beautiful. She came in the room and said "Oh, honey! I can't believe you're finally getting married! I'm so proud of you honey!" and hugged her daughter. Then at that very moment Troy came in. For this special occasion, he was wearing a 2-piece black tuxedo. He sees the two woman hugging each other.

He cleared his throat and said "Honey, its time" and the two mother and daughter broke apart. He was so proud of his daughter. He admire her beauty "You're beautiful honey. I'm so proud of you" he said and she blushed as the wedding band went on. The song "I Do (Cherish You) sung by 98 Degrees was heard over the sound system as they walked down the aisle arm in arm.

Taylor was waiting for her at the altar and he too couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was indeed beautiful in the beautiful wedding dress. When she finally arrived at the altar, he whispered softy in her ears "You look stunning" and she blushed. The Minister started the ceremony and so does the start of something in their life. They both said their vows. Exchanged rings brought by Liam and ran out of the church and into the awaiting limo as they were on their way to the hotel where there will be the Reception.

When they've arrived at the hotel they were greeted by the hotel manager who escort them towards the Reception room where their family and friends were waiting for their arrival. When they came in they've received a huge applause by their family and friends. They smiled as they walked towards their table. They passed by their friends and family and were greeted along the way. "Ladies and gentleman, I would like to propose a toast to the newly-weds. Hope the both of you live a happy life" John, Taylor's manager who is also his best man. Next was Jenny. "I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple. I just want to wish you two congratulations and have a happy life together" Danni was touched by the speeches given.

Now its time they've all been waiting for. The newly weds to share their first dance. The music went on and the song "I'll Be " sung by Edwin McCain was hear and they slow dance to the rhythm of the music

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

[Chorus:]

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive -- not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

[Chorus]

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

[Chorus:]

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

...greatest fan of your life.

After the song was finally over the music turned into a fast song. They both sang and laughed together. Izzie and Taylor shared their father daughter dance too to the song Because You Loved Me sung by Celine Dion.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

"I love you daddy! Little Izzie said as she slow danced with her dad "I love you too angel" he replied.

Finally its time to go. Taylor and Danni left the country to go to their honeymoon in Hawaii. They really enjoyed themselves. On the first day, Danni wore a beautiful custo Barcelona print dress. The dress has a bandeau halter to and a scalloped bodice. The empire waist elongates her torso. It has also like a wispy blue ruffles. She matched the dress with a pair of chic ankle sandals. They've spent the whole day just lounging at their hotel room, spending some quality time together.

That night, they went to a nearby café nearby the hotel. Danni wore a satin floral dress and matched them with a pair of Mary Jane patent pumps. She accessorize herself with a pair of fabric beaded earring and also a flower wristlet clutch. She was beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her all night as they've spent their time at the café talking about their future together.

For the next two weeks of their honeymoon, Danni was really happy she married the right man for her. She and Taylor would discuss plans but Taylor would stop a few times to kiss her and they end up making love over and over again. It was really a honeymoon they'll never forget.

One day just a couple of days before their honeymoon was finally coming to an end. Danni wasn't feeling very well. She went to buy a pregnancy test at a shop and found out that she was pregnant.

She surprised him by wrapping up the pregnancy test and gave it to him. He was indeed surprised and together they twirled around the room as they both celebrated the good news by going and spend some quality time at the pool.

Danni wore a black thong swimsuit. They both swam together and he constantly would rub her belly. "I love you so much Danni. You've made me the happiest man alive" and kissed her. She smiled as they kissed.

Finally the honeymoon was over and was on their way back to Manhattan. When the both of them were outside at the terminal, Danni linked hands with Taylor as they passed through the crowds of fans and paparazzi around them. They ignored the questions being asked and walked straight toward their parked car.

They quickly drove towards their apartment and they were in such a surprise by their friends and family who greeted them as they came in "Welcome Home!" they wished and the two were swept by their friends who brought them to the living room. The two were separated as Danni was taken away by her mom, and her two girl friends. Taylor chatted for a while to the other guests.

They then had dinner together at a fancy restaurant belong to Bella who inherited her father, Zeke's talent in baking. Then Danni decided to change into something comfortable. She went in their bedroom and quickly changes into a zig zag sweater dress, matched with a velvet t-strap heels and also accessorize them with a pair of multi strand pearl necklace. When she came out of the bedroom her friends were gasping "You look beautiful." they said as they brought her to the living room where everybody started to surround them as Danni sat down on the couch next to Taylor.

Then Taylor and Danni whispered something "We have to tell them" and Danni nodded and cleared her throat. The noise receded and all eyes were on them. "We've got something to tell" Taylor said as he held Danni's hand "We're having a baby!" Danni said excitedly and people around them started to congratulate them. Izzie and Liam hugged their parents happy for the news. There were squeals heard as Jenny and Bella started telling Danni their plans for the baby shower they'll be organizing. It was a happy celebration after all.

That night Danni came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a Bella Donna nightgown that has lace bodice at the back. She went to the dresser to brush her hair. Taylor was reading a magazine. Danni looked at Taylor and sighed and looked out at the balcony. She saw the moon and the stars outside the window and then she sighed again; Taylor saw Danni looking out the window as she sighed and he had an idea. He stood up from the bed, walked up towards her and whispered in her ear "Baby," he said "Hmmm?" and he slowly kisses her neck. She moaned with pleasure but then her thoughts were somewhere else "Taylor. Not now. I'm not in the mood"

"Baby, what's wrong?" he ask her as he held her hip close to his pelvis. She sighed and turned around towards him "I'm sorry Taylor" she said "Hey, tell me what's wrong." he said as he held her hand and rubbed it. Danni sighed and said "I was thinking. You know I'm pregnant again. I'm afraid that you might leave me alone again." and looked out the window again.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you as long as I live. You are my everything Danni. Don't you forget that. I love you so much to lose you again. Okay?!" and she nodded as she sniffed "Hey don't cry. Come here, I wanna show you something" and brought her to the living room where he sat at the grand piano (AN: dunno why I do dat) "I wrote a song for you. I hope you liked it" and started to play and sang

On the days I can't see your eyes,

I don't even want to, open mine.

On the days I can't see your smile,

Well i'd rather sit, wait the while.

For the days I know you'll be near,

'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.

See the days I can hear you voice,

I'm left without a choice.

Plus I get weak in the knees,

Fall head over heels baby,

And every other cheesy cliché`.

Yes I'm swept off my feet,

Oh my heart skips a beat.

But there's really only one thing to say.

God damn your beautiful to me,

Your everything, yeah that's beautiful

Yes to me, Ohhh

I can't find the words to explain,

Just how much you got me going insane.

When you speak to me sometimes we fight,

Oh I stutter my words i say never mind.

'Cause even when you just walk by,

Well I look around to seem occupied.

'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,

Yeah, All these feelings inside.

'Cause i get weak in the knees,

Fall head over heels baby,

And every other cheesy cliché`.

Ohh I'm swept off my feet,

My heart skips a beat.

But there's really only one thing to say.

God damn your beautiful to me, Ohhh

Your everything, Yeah, that's beautiful

Yes to me, Ohhh

Yes to me, Ohhh

Yeah your beautiful..

Yeah your beautiful..

God damn, your beautiful,

To me,

To me.

Danni was touched. He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you" he whispered and she whispered back to him "I love you too" It was a great night for them after all.

At the Bolton's apartment, Troy woke up just minutes before the sun rises. He gotten himself ready and sat back down on the bed and glanced at the sleeping Gabriella. He moved her bangs from her face and she moves to the other side of the bed. He sighed and started singing

Sometimes late at night

I lie awake and watch her sleeping

She's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would she ever doubt the way I feel

About her in my heart

He started to walk around the apartment and went in the kitchen as he looked at the door as he continue singing

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face the world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

He walked out of the apartment and walked down the streets and sang

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

Now I live with the regret

That my true feelings for them never were revealed

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much she means to me

And avoid that circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face the world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

He kept on thinking about how his life has been so far and he was glad he had Gabriella. He kept on singing as he crossed the street and walked back towards the apartment and sat back down on the bed as he looked at Gabriella sleeping

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes

He kissed Gabriella's forehead and she woke up. "Hey, good morning" he whispered "Good morning Troy. When did you get up?" Gabriella ask him "a while ago. I didn't want to wake up. You were sleeping so soundly." Gabriella smiled "Aww, that's so sweet of you" and they shared a kiss. "I love you Gabriella Bolton. Forever and Ever" he said as they kissed "I love you too Troy Bolton. Forever and Ever" He was happy his life has been so far. Happy with the one he loved.

Its been a few days now since the newly-weds came back from their honeymoon. Taylor was in the apartment alone and he was at his piano. Danni was out with Izzie and Liam buying groceries. He was thinking about what they've all gone through and he had an idea for a new song. He wrote the song successfully and after a few hours he wrote a note and placed it on the kitchen counter, grabbed his keys from the hook and drove towards his studio.

He called up Kris Allen (AN: yep, I sure did mention the hottie from American Idol. LOL!) and waited for him at the studio as he gotten the rhythm of the song and when Kris came, that day they've recorded the song successfully. "Nice working with you Kris " Taylor said as they parted that night. "Its been my pleasure. See you again soon man" Kris said as he drove away.

Danni was waiting for Taylor. She read the note again and when she was done, she heard the door opened "Hey baby, I'm home" Taylor called out, "Where are you?" he asked and she said "In here" she said and waited for him. "Hey" he said as he came in and kissed her cheeks "Hey" she said "So where've you been? She ask him as he kicked off his sneakers. "Uhm, a the studio recording a new song with Kris Allen." and Danni's eyes went wide "Kris Allen?! OMG! Why didn't you tell me? OMG he is so cute" and Taylor smirked "Wait your still the cutest guy in my life" Danni said remembered about Taylor. "Thanks. So anyways here's the song." and placed a CD on the CD player and pressed PLAY and the song went on.

"The title of the song is called Live Like We're Dying. Hope you liked it"

Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up

We're hiding behind skin that's too tough

How come we don't say I love you enough

Till it's too late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come

We could make a feast from these crumbs

And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun

So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done

[Chorus]

Yeah, gotta start

Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

And if you plane fell out of the skies

Who would you call with your last goodbyes

Should be so careful who we live out of our lives

So when we long for absolution, there'll be no one on the line

(Chorus)

Yeah, gotta start

Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying (x4)

(Chorus)

Yeah, gotta start

Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

You never know a good thing until it's gone

you never see a crash until its head on

All these people right when we're dead wrong,

You never know a good thing till it's gone

(Chorus)

Yeah, gotta start

Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying (x4)

(Chorus)

Yeah, gotta start

Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Taylor ask as he turned off the CD player with the click of the remote. "Well?" he ask again and Danni kept on smirking and she jumped on him and yelled out "I LOVE IT!" and Taylor said "Whoa! Really? You do? Sweet!" and kissed her cheeks as she giggles "Yeah, hey go get yourself cleaned up I made something special for the both of us" Danni said "For the both of us? Wait? Where's the kids?" Taylor ask her. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. They're staying over at my parents house. So we're alone in this apartment with no disturbance" and started to unbutton his shirt "Ooh, I like where this is going. I'll be right back" and ran quickly towards the bedroom where he quickly changed into some sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Ok. I'm ready" and he saw the food on the table. "Tada!" she said "what do you think? I made it just for this special occasion" showing the table that was full of delicious looking food "OMG! Danni! This is sweet! Shall we?" he ask her and she nodded as they both sat down to eat.

As they were eating, they chatted about what they've done that day. "I bought some new clothes for the kids and also for our little one" and point at her belly. "I also bought clothes for myself. Am wearing one right now. See?" and showed her dress. She was wearing a denim La Cera pin tucked button-front dress "Wow, its beautiful. Just like you" Taylor said and she blushed "Thanks"

After dinner, Taylor told Danni to get ready for bed while he cleaned up everything in the kitchen. After he cleaned the kitchen, he sees Danni brushing her hair. She was beautiful. She was glowing as the night gown she wore really matched her mood now. She was wearing a Geisha garden print satin Carmeuse nightgown. He kissed her cheeks before he went in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came out Danni was waiting for him on the bed, laying sexily on her side. He climbed onto bed and kissed her "I love you Danni. Don't you forget that" and she nodded. They both went under the covers, shared a last kiss and soon they were both fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

The next day, was another good day for the both of them. They've decided to spent dinner outside. Taylor booked a table at the same deli he brought her years ago for their first date. He couldn't wait to see the look on Danni's face. She'll be really surprised.

That night he blind-folded her and brought her to the deli. When he opened the blindfold off of her, she gasped "OMG! Taylor, you did this for me? You shouldn't have" she said happily "For you babe, I would do anything. May I?" he said as he poured a small amount of Chinese tea on the cup.

He observed her beauty. He looked at her dress. She's beautiful. She was wearing a dolman rouche top with a pair of long uptown skinny jeans. She matched her clothes with a pair of zip around bootie, a flower splatter ring, a pair of star studded sunglasses, a leopard stone necklace and a pair of rhinestone hoop earrings.

After the dinner, finally they drove home content about their night spending more time with each other. They shared many opinions about their baby. Names, room color, clothes, etc, they've discussed it.

Nine months later:

Danni gave birth to a pair of two beautiful baby girls. They looked a lot like their mom but their eyes are like their dad. Their names are Bethany Anne and Audrey Elizabeth.

Danni breastfed the twins as the family crowded around them and congratulated them. After the family have gone home, leaving just Taylor, Danni, the twins, Izzie and Liam in the room. "Danni" he called her

"hmm?" she said as she continue breastfeeding Audrey on one side and Beth the family of six crowded the hospital bed. "I love you Alicia Daniella Wilson. Forever and Ever" Taylor said as he held her hands "I love ou too Taylor Alexander Wilson (AN: wow, can't believe I actually do dat spontaneously. I'm getting good at this after all" and he kissed her "I love you and also our children. I will never ever lose you again" This is the sweetest moment of her life. It was a happily ever after, after all.

The End

AN: OKAY! dats the end of my stories! 18 is already enough.I won't be updating anything else. this will be my last story! even if you guys demand me to write i won't. Okay? so dat was chapter 5. I hope u guys liked it. Plz R&R okay! Bye

ranimohd91


End file.
